The present invention relates generally to movable windows in vehicle doors and more particularly to glass carriers for movable windows in vehicle doors.
Snap-in side glass retainers have been employed to retain movable glass in automotive vehicle doors. However, one limitation of these snap-in glass retainers is their relatively low pull out force capability, resulting in an inability to retain the glass to the retainer when the glass is frozen in its full up position and a large reversal load is input to a manual window regulator (inside crank handle) by a vehicle occupant. And, in particular, for rear side doors with single guided manual regulators (the worst case condition due to the reversal load going into a single glass retainer), the reversal loads can reach as high as 700 Newtons on the glass retainer. Thus, for these configurations, a conventional glass retention assembly with a clamp type mechanism or an assembly with a pin in the glass is employed to withstand the loading. But these types of mechanisms are generally heavier, more costly, and require more labor during assembly than is desired.